


cause you’re all i need

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Dagor Dagorath, Death, F/M, Reunion, Tears, The End, idk it’s quite the fic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: nerdanel and fëanáro face the End





	cause you’re all i need

Fëanáro was so far from her, but still she thought she could hear the crack of his ribs as he slammed into a tree. Nerdanel screamed, uncaring of the cheers of those around her who watched as Morgoth fell at last. Instead of rejoicing, she ran to her husband.

He had done terrible things. He had said terrible words. For ages she had not known what she would do if she saw him again, had not known if she would forgive him. But it didn’t matter now.

She loved him and he was dying, so she ran to him. 

She fell to her knees next to him, his eyes closed, and she feared she was too late, that he was already dead. But his eyes fluttered open as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. 

“Nerdanel,” he choked out, trying to focus on her. She ran her hand through his hair soothingly. 

“I’m here,” she said. “I’m here, Fëanáro.” 

“I– I’m sorry. For ev– everything,” he said, and began to cough. Blood spattered against the green grass. 

“It’s okay. Don’t you– don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” 

Fëanáro managed a weak smile. Before, when they were together, she had always teased him for being the handsome one in their relationship. Beyond the blood and the clear pain in his eyes, he still was so handsome. 

“I– I– Before we–,”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You can go, Fëanáro.”

He shook his head.

“No– I– I need you to know that I– I love you. I love you. I’ll always– I’ll always love you.” 

A tear ran down Nerdanel’s cheek. 

“I love you too. Always, Fëanáro.” 

His hand rose up and gently he wiped away her tear. 

“I will– I will see you when we are remade.” 

His hand fell and he closed his eyes. 

Nerdanel pressed her forehead to his and wept. 

And the world was remade.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus ends version 17 of fëanor’s return


End file.
